A Normal Life?
by nicolelauren96
Summary: The Gilbert family have never had much luck, the first bad thing to happen to them was their mothers death, she dies giving birth to her youngest Elena. Anything could possibly happen but they always stick close, as one unit. What will happen with John, Dean, Sam, Brooke and Elena?
1. Authors Note

**Authors Note: **

As_ you all might have guessed I haven't been updating my stories for a while and I have a few reasons why;_

_My laptop has been in repair_

_I have been busy with college assignments and just haven't had time_

_I have lost inspiration_

_However my stories are not gone, I will eventually get back to them but I have inspiration in another little story. This one is a huge crossover between One Tree Hill, Supernatural and The Vampire Diaries. It will not involve the supernatural world, it will be about family and real things that could be happening in the real world right now, things those yourselves might have experienced._

_I have experienced a lot throughout my life time and I just want to share how I felt in another perspective with characters we love and cherish. I hope that you will too feel attached to this now story, "A Normal Life?"._

_I will upload the first chapter as soon as I am finished with it._

_Thanks,_

**_Nicole_**


	2. Chapter One

John Gilbert sat on a small bench, wrapped up warm due to the cold weather and the freshly fallen snow that surrounded him. He sat there, silent for a bit then he just started to cry, and in front of him was a grave stone that read the name Mary Gilbert, John's wife. Mary and John has a very loving relationship, at first they were just childhood friends, then on Mary's thirteenth birthday she shared a birthday kiss with John and then after that they were smitten, never leaving each other's side. John sat there resting his face into the palms of his hands, he did miss her so much, it would be nearly 20 years since she had been gone and each waking moment made John's heart ache. He was still crying when he heard the familiar voice calling to him,_ "Daddy?"_ It was his youngest daughter, Elena. He turned to see a worried face walking towards him,_ "Hello Sweetheart"_, within seconds John was embraced with a warming hug, Elena was the most compassionate, she was the one who had the strongest bond with John, in so many ways they were alike, but in the same they were also very different. Elena looked up towards her father, _"I'm sorry"_ she whispered as she too shed a tear. Elena felt for her mother's loss the most, even though she had never met her mother she felt to blame for her mother's death due to it being caused by Elena's birth.

John held onto his daughter tightly, he knew she felt it was all her fault, he knew she felt that she was to blame for her siblings loss of a mother and her father's loss of a wife. _"It is not your fault sweetheart, I have told you that you're mother wanted you! She loved you with all her heart"_ John stroked his daughter's hair, he watched as she sobbed into his arms. He felt Elena's pain, he knew just how much guilt she was carrying for her mother's death and John had to face the fact that this was not normal. John slowly stood up, still holding onto Elena's hand, he started to leave the grave stone, and Elena had her arms wrapped tightly around him.

Brooke was bent over her kitchen table working on a design when she felt a soft kiss appear on her cheek, as she quickly turned around she found her high school sweetheart, Stefan Salvatore standing behind her, hot and sweaty. _"Have fun in the gym?"_ Brooke asked as she met her boyfriend looking deep into his eyes. He stared into her brown eyes, and leaned in for a big passionate kiss, embracing his arms around her, he locks them, lifting her up into the air. _"Yes, I spotted Elena's boyfriend? Ex-boyfriend?"_ Brooke shook her head; she could never tell what was going on with her younger sister due to the fact that they hardly ever speak. Elena was so much like Brooke, pretty, athletic, cheerleader, popular, but Elena never found love easy, whereas Brooke fell in love with Stefan freshman year. They were both in the same class and Stefan couldn't keep his eyes of Brooke, he thought she was perfect. They've been together ever since. Elena's track record of boyfriends was just awful... First she was dating Matt, she dated him from seventh grade all the way to sophomore year, they were madly in love and were destined to stay together forever, but Elena and Matt's sister Vicky had a massive bust up and their relationship ended. Then Elena was dating Tyler, she lost her virginity to him at a beach party, which she now regrets due to the fact she was highly drunk, and could not remember a thing. She and Tyler lasted on and off for about two years, it was mostly sex at the time, then feelings started and then the cheating. Tyler cheated on Elena with her best friend Caroline. Elena has been single ever since._ "Tyler or Matt?"_ Brooke sat down to continue her design, Stefan walked over to the fridge to pour himself some orange juice, _"Matt, he asked how Elena was, I sure he still has feelings for her you know"_ Brooke just sighed and continued her work, Stefan watched how his girlfriend's face filled with worry, worry for her sister.

Stefan walked out of the bedroom to find Brooke and Haley sitting at the table drinking coffee,_ "when did you arrive?"_ he questioned Haley, who he had too known since high school. Haley rose from her seat and approached Stefan with open arms, _"and good morning to you too Stefan"_ they both shared a warming hug then Haley re-sat in her chair, Brooke was showing her the designs she had been working on, they were scattered around the table. They were fabulous and Brooke had been trying for years to finally make it into the fashion industry, she knew she had to start off small first but she just didn't have the confidence to show off her designs. General discussion went on with the three of them, about fashion and work etc. Haley would always at least come see her best friend once a week; it was mostly a Saturday, a day to get over a hangover or a tough day at work, a perfect day. _"So how is my brother? And please say he is going to dads tomorrow?"_ Brooke asked as she washed some dirty dishes, Haley and Stefan were sitting on the sofa, drinking coffee and having a general chat. Haley looked over to her best friend with a glum look on her face, _"he is fine, tired though as he's been working his ass off! He is actually coming tomorrow, he says it's a time the family need each other most, a time where your father needs us all"_ Haley looked down in sadness; everyone knew it was coming up. The day John and Mary had got married, it was an awful sad day for everyone as it showed how much they missed their mother._ "That's why I'm cooking tomorrow, along with the help of Sammy"_ Brooke looked towards Haley knowing that she would have a smile on her face. Haley and Sam were best friends; everyone thought it would be them who would fall in love and get married, not her and Dean._ "He's home? Dean didn't say!"_ Brooke laughed, _"I knew you'd be excited, I'm picking him up tonight from the bus station"_. Brooke missed Sam, even though they didn't used to get on, when Sam argued with Dean and their father to go to university and study law, Brooke was the only one to stand by him with his decision and now they're closer than ever.

Elena was lying in bed when she heard a knock on her front door; her father had gone out with a friend so she was alone. She quickly slipped out of bed and rushed down the stairs to see who it was, she quickly unlocked the door and when she opened it she found Matt, Matt Donovan her first proper boyfriend, the boy who broke her heart into a million pieces and the boy who was once her best friend, who she grew up with. _"I thought you might have needed someone to talk too"_ Matt smiled sweetly at Elena which made butterflies appear in her belly. Matt understood he knew that there were two times in the year that Elena was really down, her parent anniversary and around her birthday. Elena nodded and invited him in, he put his arm around her shoulder and they walked upstairs to Elena's room.

It was around an hour after Matt had arrived and he and Elena were under the covers hugging each other tightly as she cried into his chest. She had done it so many times before and it never had changed, she always felt so safe and protected in Matt's arms, it was different with Tyler because she knew it was just a fling, she knew he never would of felt something for Elena. Elena really did love Matt, but after a huge fight with Vicky she knew that she would try and go between them and she did. Matt broke things off while breaking Elena's heart in the meantime. _"Thanks Matt, you know you don't have to be here, but you are anyway"_ Elena snuffled into a tissue, Matt smiled and kissed her softly on the head,_ "I want to be here, I will always be here Elena, you know that"_ Elena got closer to Matt and rested her head on his chest, she felt at home. She didn't want to leave. Hours passed and the two talked about Elena's mother and how the family were feeling, but more importantly how Elena was coping with it all, they talked for so long Elena fell asleep in Matt's arms. Matt held her for a moment; he loved Elena so much and regretted everything that had happened in the past. He kissed her head softly, placed her head onto a pillow and placed her blanket over her. Before leaving the room he whispered _"good night Elena"_ and turned off the light and then left.

Brooke jumped into her car, it was freezing out, and it was still snowing. She hoped it wouldn't cancel Sammy's bus, she really missed her brother, the last time she saw him was for Elena and Jamie's birthdays back in June, she couldn't wait to see him. She checked the time, quarter past two, she had half an hour to get to the bus station, she woke early due to the snow, she knew it would be dangerous trip; she had to take her time.

Sam was awakening from a deep sleep; he quickly looked out of the window and saw that he had just a few minutes to pass the Kansas road sign. He started to brighten up; he knew he would see his sister, the one who understood him the most. Sam and Brooke never really got on in their teens, Sam was always jealous of Brooke's popularity; he was always the quiet nerdy one. Kept himself to himself, never really got close to anyone, but even though they never got on, Sam would never forget how Brooke was always there through the argument Sam had with his father and Dean, she stood up to him where no one else did. He would always be grateful to her for that.

Brooke was waiting patiently in the car park for her brother's bus to arrive; she opened her glove compartment to find a container of Lucky Charms cereal, always a special memory between the two, and a special time for them both. When Sam had his first break in law school Brooke went up to visit him, he didn't want to come home because the dust hadn't settled with his father and brother. The first night there Brooke and Sam settled down and watched a few movies, eating a whole box of Lucky Charms. Brooke watched as a bus pulled into the station, she quickly got out and locked her car and made her way over to the arrival area. She then waited with excitement for Sam to appear out from the snow.

Sam stepped off the bus, quickly grabbing his bag he pushed passed the huge crowd, and once he got through all the madness he saw his sisters smiling face right in front of him._ "Sammy!"_ she screamed as she run up to him with excitement, Sam picked her up in his arms, squeezing her not wanting to let his little sister go. _"I missed you Brooke"_ he whispered into her ear,_ "I missed you too Sam"_ she smiled and they both walked back to the car together arm in arm.

**Authors Note:**

****_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Dean and Jamie have not been entered in yet but I promise they will be in the next chapter. So what do you think? Please review and follow the story as I promise it will be a good one. I will be entering more characters from each TV show and they may confuse you but I will explain when the time comes. _

_Keep reading! _

**_Nicole._**


	3. Chapter Two

Elena woke and quickly got out of bed and ran to her father's room. He was nowhere to be seen, as per-usual. John had gone to a few bars around town last night and came home highly intoxicated, he managed to crawl up the stairs where Elena met him, and Elena helped her father to his feet and got him into bed. _"He must have got up early and left, he was pretty wasted last night when he came in!" _Elena was on her phone to Haley, John normally would be over Dean and Haley's house every Saturday for cooked breakfast, but he didn't turn up which worried Haley. Elena was stood in her father's room looking for any clues to where he might have gone. _"Ok Elena, I'll tell Dean when he gets home and we'll go look for him. Don't worry Ok?"_ Haley was in the kitchen when she ended the call with Elena; she was serving Jamie his Saturday pancakes and syrup. _"Is everything alright mam?" _Jamie asked sweetly as he tucked into his pancakes, Haley didn't want her son to worry so she just smiled at her son,_ "Yes sweetie" _she replied and continued to cook Dean's breakfast for when he would return home.

Brooke tumbled out of bed to find that Stefan wasn't lying next to her where he usually would be, she was always the one to wake up first. Brooke rushed out of bed and into her living room where she saw Stefan and Sam lounging on the sofa's drinking coffee, _"Well thanks for waking me up" _she spoke with a moody tone as she too poured herself a cup of coffee, she needed it. It was going to be a very long day. _"I didn't want to wake you, you looked so beautiful and I didn't want to disturb you"_ Stefan kissed Brooke's head as he went to pour himself another cup_, "Sam you want another too?" _Brooke asked as she sat herself down at the table, placing her cup and her favourite fashion magazine in front of her. Sam smiled at her, in Brooke language that meant if you do want one, you'll have to get up and make it yourself, _"No thanks. Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" _he asked very politely as he placed his coffee cup into the dishwasher, _"Sure"_ Brooke replied and she didn't even look up from her magazine. Stefan smirked at her and she concentrated hard on the designer labels in front of her eyes, she just gazed at her dream, her dream of her fashion line being in these magazines. _"You'll be in there soon"_ Stefan smiled at the girl he was so madly in love with, he watched as Brooke blushed with a small cute grin that gave him happiness when he saw it. He had told Brooke from the first time that they had dated that he was talented and she was but no one gave her the time of day to take a look at her designs. _"I love you Stefan Salvatore, you know that?" _Stefan leaned over the table to give his girlfriend a very loving kiss, _"and I love you too Brooke Davis"_.

Haley was cleaning away after breakfast when she heard her front door shut, she ran through the kitchen to see Dean, standing there with open arms. He was home; the love of her life was home. _"Hey baby, you miss me?" _Haley hugged him so tight she didn't want to let him go, _"Dean Gilbert please don't go away for that long ever again! I missed you too much" _Dean gave his wife a passionate kiss, lifting her into the air and spinning her around. Dean had been working away for a month, he worked on a construction site, sometimes he would be in Florida, building villas and other times he would be in New York or Las Angeles constructing night clubs. _"Just be lucky we finished the club in time! I'm lucky enough my boss let me miss the opening" _Dean kissed his wife on the head as they both walked into the living room where Jamie was coming down the stairs in such a rush to see his dad. _"Jamie!" _Dean lifted his son into the air giving his a hug and kissing his head, he hated being away from his family for too long because he felt he was missing out on too much, _"wow buddy! Look how much you've grown" _ Dean sat on the sofa with Jamie on his knee, and one arm around Haley, he was so happy to be home but he didn't know what bombshell Haley was about to drop on him just a few minutes after he arrived home. _"Jamie honey, go get changed! I'm taking you to Aunt Brooke's" _Dean gave a puzzled look to his wife, he had just got home and she was already sending her son to his sister's house. _"Hales, I know he has been spending a lot of time with Brooke while you've been working but come on! I've just got home. I haven't seen my son or you in a month" _Haley stood up and guided Dean over to the kitchen where Jamie couldn't hear. _"Your father has gone missing, we need to find him" _Dean shook his head and gave Haley an annoyed look, _"So what no one could look after him while I was away? Jesus!"_ Haley walked back into the living room where her phone was, _"Do not blame this on us Dean! We are not having this argument" _Haley typed in a number and held it to her ear, she was still staring at Dean who looked really pissed off. _"Hey Brooke, it's only me. Can you have Jamie for an hour? Me and Dean need to do some shopping and you know was Jamie is like… Thanks, we'll drop him over soon" _Haley hung up and started putting on her jacket. She knew that she couldn't tell Brooke because she went through everything when it came to John; she wanted to give her friend a break for once.

Once Jamie was dropped off at Brooke's, Dean, Haley and Elena searched all over for John but he was nowhere to be seen. They searched all the places he liked to drink, the cemetery, the church where he and Mary got married, they couldn't find him anywhere. _"I'm so sorry! This is my fault" _Elena started to cry, this day was just too much for her. Dean turned to face his sister, _"You blame yourself for so much, it was no one's fault we all know he can't handle it. Elena please don't blame yourself" _Elena wiped her eyes and everything went silent for a while._ "The picnic area!" _she shouted, Dean and Haley looked at her confused. _"Don't look at me like that, the picnic area where Dad propose!" _Dean re-started the car and put his foot down.

As they arrived at the picnic area they noticed a large man, sprawled out over one of the picnic benches. They all got out of the car immediately and rushed to their father's aid. It was John, he was soaked and freezing. Elena started to cry and Haley's first instinct was to comfort her, this is what she done with Brooke when Brooke was living at home. When Brooke had to deal with John's out bursts and drunken nights. She held Elena and whispered in her ear that everything will be ok. Dean walked over to his father; give him a nudge, waking him up from his sleep. Dean could still tell that he was still pretty wasted, so he helped him to his feet and practically carried him to the car.

John had finally sobered up and he was trying to hide himself into his coffee cup. He just wanted this day to end, he knew his family would be here and that they would all be here to support him but he just didn't want that. He was very ashamed of his actions from last night and he knew very well that he wasn't an alcoholic. He enjoyed a beer with his foot or while watching sport but that was about it, he never usually took it that far, but last night was different. Last night he felt pain that he hadn't felt in years, he knew he had to apologise for his actions. He finished his cup of coffee and went upstairs to take a shower, as he passed Elena's room he saw her standing by her mirror, brushing her beautiful long hair. She looked at him and gave him a warming smile, a smile that warmed his heart because it was Mary's smile. He smiled back and continued into the bathroom.

Around an hour had passed and everyone was arriving. Elena was downstairs preparing the table, and Brooke was starting dinner with the help of Sammy. Dean had rung her after the incident and told her everything, she was thankful that they didn't get her involved because she had been through too much with her father already, but in another way she wished she was there. John walked into the kitchen carrying Jamie, he had a huge smile on his face which made Brooke smile too, she went over to her father and placed a kiss on his cheek, _"Hello daddy"_ she smiled and gave another kiss to her nephew Jamie. John looked at Sam and gave him a warming smile, _"How are you son?" _he asked as he sat down at the breakfast bar, Jamie sat next to him and started picking at the food in front of him. _"I'm good thanks Dad, works a little slow but I'm sure it'll pickup" _Sam smiled at his father as he continued to chop carrots. Everything was fine with John and Sam now; he even went to his graduation. Everyone had arrived and dinner was almost ready, the men were in the living room watching sport while the women were putting out the dinner on the table. _"Elena, can't you keep of your phone for one minute please?"_ Brooke nagged at her younger sister as she passed her with the gravy boats_, "I'm sorry, what do you want me to do?" _Elena slid her phone into her pocket and give all her attention to her sister, _"can you go get everyone from the living room and tell them dinner is ready please? I just have to get the mash". _Finally everyone was seated around the table; John was at the head of the table, with Brooke, Stefan and Sam to his Right and Elena, Haley and Dean to his left, Jamie sat opposite his Grandpa. John thought that now was the time to speak up about his actions, he got a little nervous but then finally built up the courage to say something. _"Before we start____to eat I would just like to say something. When your mother died, I lost hope in myself, I found times hard where I would lash out at the ones I love, consume stupid amounts of alcohol, and embarrass not only myself but my family too. I am deeply sorry for what I have done in my past and my actions from last night and this morning made me realise that they need to stop. I don't want to have a life where I'm constantly stuck in my past. I want to look towards my future. I hope you all can forgive me because I love you all so dearly. Now please let's eat."_ And just like that the past was forgotten.

After dinner everyone seemed to be in high spirits, Stefan, Dean and Sam were in the kitchen drinking beer and talking sport, Haley and Jamie were on the sofa having a cuddle watching TV with Elena, John and Brook who were too having a cuddle. _"You two remind me of your mother the most. Brooke, you have her attitude, her laugh, her personality and Elena you have her smile, her beautiful long hair and you have the way she used to try and deal with everything on her own. I'm so sorry I took my depression over missing your mother out on you. I am deeply sorry". _John kissed them both on the head, stood up and walked into the kitchen. Elena's phone buzzed in her pocket, she had been receiving messages all night, mostly off Tyler, wanting to meet up, but this one was different. It was off Matt; Elena read it to herself, smiling and in some way feeling whole again. The message said _"I am so proud how strong you are Elena. You are one in a kind and I want you to know that I am here for you always, no matter what". _

It started to get late, Haley, Dean and Jamie had left around twenty minutes ago, Jamie was getting tired, John was getting ready to go to bed and Brooke wanted to stay behind and clean away before she left. She was in high spirits and watching her boyfriend and brother being quite drunk was very amusing for her and Elena, who had not had a sip of alcohol all night. Stefan walked over to Brooke giving her the sloppiest of kisses, _"I love you Brooke" _he whispered in her ear making her giggle because she knew someone was going to be ill in the morning. She finished cleaning away the mess, gave her sister a big kiss and went home. Elena was still awake, she was putting away dishes when she heard a knock at her front door, at first she dreaded to answer it because she thought it might be Tyler but when she did she was happy to see Matt standing there, looking at her lovingly. _"Can I come in?"_ Elena nodded and he followed her into the kitchen. He started to help her put away all the dishes and when they had finished they went and watched TV.

Matt put his arm around Elena and put a blanket over them both as they watched old movies. This was the first time in years that Elena had felt wanted. She knew that they both had to talk about the Vicky situation sooner or later, so Elena plucked up the courage to speak first. _"Matt, we really need to speak about what happened with us"_ Matt nodded and before Elena could say anything he bent in and kissed her passionately on the lips, taking her breath away. Elena remembered this kiss, this was the kiss at the snow ball, where Elena knew that she was in love with Matt Donavan, and this was the kiss that felt right, the kiss that gave her butterflies. She opened her eyes and saw that Matt was smiling at her; she knew that with him nothing had changed. _"We'll talk tomorrow ok? I'd better go" _ Matt kissed Elena on the cheek and stood up, as he started to leave the room, Elena quickly followed him and when he turned to say good bye her lips met his. This kiss felt right and it longed for more. Elena knew that Matt was the right choice for her. As Matt started to leave the house, he kissed Elena softly on the lips. _"Talk tomorrow?_" she asked, he nodded and walked down the steps.

Elena shut the door behind him and just held that moment. This is the happiest she had felt in a while, she didn't want anything to ruin it.

**Authors Note:**

_Hello, Sorry I haven't added much information in this chapter I just wanted it to be about family._

_In future chapters I will be adding more information about the relationships and also adding new characters into the story._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please follow and review,_

_Thanks, _

_**Nicole.**_


	4. Chapter Three

"_It's been four days since we last spoke and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do"_ Elena told her sister as they sat down for food at the Mystic Grill. _"I mean, we were supposed to talk on Sunday but he didn't reply to my text. I wasn't going to bug him so I just texted him the once."_ Brooke held Elena's hand from over the table_, "He will call, and he's the nice one remember? Relax"_. As Brooke and Elena looked through the menu, Brooke spotted a group of men standing by the bar; she quickly got up and walked over to them. _"Well if it isn't Brooke Gilbert"_ one of the men called as she approached them with a big smile, there were two very familiar faces that Brooke could never forget. Nathan Scott, Stefan's forever best friend, who called over to her and Nick Michelson, another friend from high school. Nathan was the first to hug Brooke, they had known each other since they can remember, and Nathan and Stefan became friends through Brooke_. "It's been too long"_ Brooke whispered into his ear and she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a warming hug. She then went over to Nick, who just stood there smiling at her, _"Well you're still stunning, I've always said Stefan was a lucky man"_ Brooke giggled as she wrapped her arms around him, these were the two boys she ever got close to other than Stefan, and she could tell them anything. As the three of them spoke about old times, Stefan walked behind them slowly kissing Brooke on the cheek, _"Hey babe, I didn't know you was going out tonight?"_ Brooke kissed Stefan on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her, _"Yeah, I thought as you and Elena were having a girly night in, I thought I'd leave you two to it and go out"_ Brooke smiled at Stefan, whenever she saw him her heart beat at a crazy speed. He understood that the time Brooke spent with her sister was important as they were more like mother and daughter as Elena grew up not knowing her mother. Brooke kissed Stefan, said her goodbyes and made her way back over to the table where Elena was just staring at her phone. _"Elena, he will call ok!"_ Brooke took away her sisters phone and sat down to order, she knew it was going to be a very long night.

Haley cuddled into Dean as they both watched their favourite movie; Jamie was having a sleepover so this was really the only chance they got to spend together. Dean knew sooner or later he would be called into work and really didn't know how long his next job would be. _"I miss this"_ Haley whispered into Dean's ear as she sipped on her glass of wine and as he finished his bottle of beer. Dean kissed his wife's head, he felt the same, and he missed her every minute of each day he was away from her. _"I know, I can't stand to be away from you and Jamie, you know that! But what else am I going to do? I don't have the money to start up my own company you know that"_ Haley kissed him passionately. _"I love you so much for trying to get everything for our family, your mother would be so proud of how you have become a loving husband and amazing father"_ Dean took a deep breath because he hardly spoke about his mother, it was just too painful for him to discuss her, but hearing those words from Haley made him hope he was actually making his mother proud from wherever she was now, watching over him.

Brooke and Elena stumbled through the door; they had been to a few bars around town and were now pretty intoxicated. They were both giggling at a past joke that that seemed to amuse them both highly, as they had been laughing at it for the past hour. Elena attempting to take off her shoe and losing her balance, landed on Brooke's sofa with a rather loud thump, Brooke however was slumped on the floor laughing so much that she could hardly breathe. They hadn't had a night like this in forever; they hadn't really connected in such a long time. When Elena and Brooke were younger they were the closest sisters could ever be, they told each other everything, but as they both aged they became distant also. Brooke went over to her house phone and tapped in very familiar numbers, she had to tell her dad where Elena was, so as Brooke spoke to her father, trying to act as sober as possible, Elena crept into Brooke's room, put on a pair of Brooke's pyjamas and got into her bed, she wanted to stay awake and talk to her sister. They had been talking all night but Elena wanted to talk about what scared her and what she wants in the future.

Brooke walked into her room with two large glasses of water, she placed one next to her sister then joined her in bed, she put her cell phone on charge and cuddled up to her sister. Brooke knew Elena had something on her mind that she had wanted to share all night; she knew that now they were officially alone that Elena would finally open up. She was like their mother; Mary didn't like to share her deepest problems or worries when others were around. _"I'm scared Brooke. I'm terrified that my life is going to go nowhere."_ Brooke looked at her sister with shock; she never thought Elena would come out and share something so deep. Brooke knew where she was coming from; Elena grew up with older siblings that knew where their life was going around her age. When Dean was twenty six him and Haley started secretly dating which didn't really last long because everyone found out when Haley became pregnant with Jamie. When he found out he was going to be a father, Dean didn't run away, he knew he loved Haley and wanted her to be in his life forever. When Sam was twenty he knew he wanted to be a lawyer, he started after hour classes in college and then applied for many universities over the world. Brooke had always wanted to be a fashion designer and began working for Karen when she was just turning sixteen to make the money to start up her fashion business. When Karen's Café closed after a few years of getting together money and starting with fashion her and Haley re-opened Karen's Café. Brooke also had a strong relationship with Stefan from such a young age. Elena has never had a simple life, she has always had trouble in school with grades and also with boys, and she doesn't know what she wants to do. _"I just can't seem to get anything right these days, I feel like I'm not going to get anything right and I'm just not going to have a life as good as everyone else's."_ Brooke gave Elena a huge hug, _"I will help you as much as I can to achieve the best that you can, I will help you create a life that you deserve"_ Elena hugged her sister and they both fell fast asleep.

Sam and John were sitting in family kitchen drinking a few beers, _"Elena is staying with Brooke tonight"_ John announced to his son, as he grabbed another beer for the both of them. Sam was finally having a relationship he wanted with his father after the argument of becoming a lawyer. Sam was looking at some paperwork that the office he was working for had sent him for his stay at home, they were some near-by cases that weren't major, they were ones such as parking tickets and accidents in stores etc. John watched as his son looked dis-heartened at what he was receiving, _"You alright son? You look like you are unhappy" _Sam didn't want his father to find out that he was being assigned to small cases because his current boss didn't believe in him, he looked up at his father who looked highly worried about his son. _"My boss doesn't believe in me, he places me on small cases because he thinks that I will mess up large cases. Last week an assault case came in and I told my boss that I would be available to work that case, it was near to home and I thought that I would find a case like that easy to work on. He never picked me. He just doesn't believe I can do this." _John looked at the cases his son has been offered that was near to home, he wasn't impressed. He knew his son was the best lawyer out there, his tutor at university even told him so. After university Sam was offered the job of a lifetime but couldn't take the job offer due to not being able to move to the location where the company were based, now he is working with a company who do not appreciate what Sam does. John tapped Sam on his back and then made his way up to bed, with thoughts running through his mind.

Dean was awakened by a phone call on his cell phone; he quickly picked up his phone and went down stairs to answer the call. _"Dean, I need you to go to Miami for six months. They are opening a new hotel out there and have specifically asked for you to be manager of the operation."_ Dean just went silent, six months was too long for him to be away from his family, he knew what Haley would think about this and he really didn't want to miss out on Jamie growing up. He didn't know what to do; he just sat there in silence while his boss waited for his reply.

**Authors Note:**

_Hi guys,_

_I know I haven't updated this story in like forever and I'm very sorry about that._

_I've had assignment's to do and also suffered with writers block for quite a while, but last night I knew what I wanted to happen in the next few chapters._

_Please keep reading, _

**Nicole.**


End file.
